We propose to hold a three day meeting at the Matibabu Clinic, Ukwala, Kenya with the goal of establishing a 5 year malaria control research training program. The program will be organized through a collaboration among the University of California Malaria Research and Control Group, the Matibabu Foundation, University of Nairobi and the Kenya National Malaria Control Programme. The program we envision will provide training in both clinical and vector control based methodologies for malaria prevention. Faculty for the training program will be drawn from the four collaborating programs. We propose to attract students from east African Universities and both government and non-government health agencies that deal with malaria control. The overall goal of the training program is the development of a cadre of African researchers equipped to undertake applied research relating to the diagnosis and treatment of malaria and all aspects of mosquito control. The three collaborating organizations include physicians, epidemiologists, social scientists, entomologists and mosquito control practitioners from Mosquito Abatement Districts in the U.S. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Expertise in applied research aimed at the development and maintenance of malaria control programs in Africa has been identified by the WHO and other agencies as a significant area in need of capacity strengthening. We bring together a unique program aimed at training African scientists and health professionals in conducting research on problems facing contemporary malaria control efforts.